STAR PEACH
by diamondblossoms
Summary: The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is off to save the day again when Fox ends up "missing". Peach will join forces with the Lylat System to take down Fox's captor, can she do it in time? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**STAR PEACH**

**A Peach and Fox Fanfic.**

**Ever since I saw Super Smash Bros. Brawl I wanted to pair these two together, so I did and they deserve each other. I do not own these characters and all rights are to their respective owners.**

**The Mushroom Kingdom...**

Underneath a luminescent starry sky, Princess Peach Toadstool stood on her balcony listening to a silly argument between two adult Toads and an Officer Toad. The fight was about a spilling of tea on the floor and the officer seemed to not be getting through to either of them. Peach sighed and walked back into her castle, closing the balcony door behind herself. Toad, Peach's servant and best friend came striding into her room with a clipboard and a smile on his face.

"Hello, Princess." said Toad setting the clipboard down on the princess's poufy, silk comforter.

"Hello, Toad." said Peach walking to the dresser to retrieve her brush.

"And how are you feeling this evening, Princess?" Toad asked while sticking a stamp onto an

envelope and writing on it.

"Tired," Peach said sleepily, while brushing her long blonde hair and gazing out the glass balcony doors at the pearlescent moon that cast a beautiful glow all across the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toad folded the paper on which he had been writing on and sealed the gummy flap of the envelope closed. He set it down beside him on the bed and sat waiting for the princess to speak.

Peach set her brush down and smiled softly. "Why do people fight?" she asked Toad.

Toad looked at her as if to ask "What?!" but he answered he question nevertheless.

"No one seems to know a central reason." he began "Many people fight when they are angry or if they are sad and some do it just for the fun of it."

Peach walked to her mirror and looked at herself. "So there's not a central reason? None at all?" she asked while taking off her crown and resting it next to a vase of pink roses and a small brown teddy bear with a red scarf.

"As far as I'm concerned, Princess," Toad said while gazing at the envelope he had just laid down "No, there isn't one." He sighed and looked at her as she walked towards him. "Why do you ask?"

"No real reason, I just heard an argument for the tenth time this evening." Peach said while sitting down next to him. She looked at the letter beside him. "May I?" she asked before picking up the letter. "Go ahead." Toad said a bit sadly.

It read:

Toadette T.

13 Shroom Lane

Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom

109876

"So, you are writing to Toadette?" Peach asked.

Toad sighed and looked at the floor sadly. "Yeah." He replied. "This is the fifth letter I've written her and she still hasn't responded.

Peach felt sympathy for the poor little guy, he was under the princess's rule and one of her "Elite Toads" but still he was a servant and that didn't look super-impressive to the girls, especially Toadette. "You like her, don't you?"

Toad looked at her with the look of someone who has high hopes but then realizes the cold irony of reality. "Yeah, I do." He sighed "You caught me."

He looked at her and sighed once more. "Am I ugly?" he asked her.

Peach's eyes grew bright and her mouth dropped. "No, why would you think that?" she asked.

"I just feel that way sometimes, maybe that's why Toadette don't like me."

Peach wanted to tell him that it was not only Toadette but other women who were picky and often overlooked a good mate in favor of a popular one. "Who does she like, if not you?"

Toad looked at his feet as if he was too embarrassed to be faced with the idea. "Another toad, princess." He said "His name is Rus. T and he is a millionaire, or at least he owns more coins than I ever will.

Peach patted his back and smiled "But you are one of my elite Toads and I value you very much, what could be better than that?"

"I'm a servant, Toadette says," said Toad bowing his head in shame, "I am nothing more than a slave, that's what Rus. T says too."

"Slave?!" Peach exclaimed "You are my friend; I would never imagine forcing you to do something you didn't want to. They act as if I whip you with a whip and shout orders at you all the time."

"Everyone does." Toad said while retrieving the letter from Peach's lap. "They all laugh at me when I say I am one of your guards."

"Well, I am your friend, Toad." Peach said in a-matter-of-factly tone, "And I love you as such."

"I know," sighed Toad, "But I wish I had me a girlfriend."

"You have your whole life to get one, Toad." said Peach patronizingly. "You shouldn't rush or you may end up with the wrong one and then the right one will not be able to get to you because you will be with the wrong one."

Toad wanted to laugh at the princess's repetitive words but he held back. He placed the letter in his vest pocket and lay down.

"Do you think I'll ever find a soul mate?" he asked Peach quietly.

"Of course you will." Peach said while rising from the bed to change into her nightgown.

She retrieved the garment and disappeared into the bathroom.

She just would not understand, Toad thought. As he pulled out the letter and looked at it once more. "She could never like me."

"Don't say that." Peach said while walking out of the bathroom in her nightgown and sitting beside him once more. "She just doesn't know what you are capable of."

Peach wrapped her arm around Toad in a motherly hug. "We'll show her, someday."

"I hope so." Toad said unhopefully.

"I was in the same situation once." Peach said while looking at the vanity.

"When?" asked Toad.

"It's been almost what-a year now?" Peach asked trying to recall the days it had been since she had brawled in the Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament. She smiled as she crossed the room to the vanity. She retrieved the bear and brought it to Toad.

"Oh, what a cute bear!" Toad said smiling. "Where'd you get it, Princess?"

Peach sat down with the bear in her arms. "A friend gave it to me." She replied touching the red scarf around its neck. "A special friend…"

"Oh, and who would that be?" Toad asked smiling with wide eyes.

"An old friend…" Peach sighed.

Toad's face became angry. "Who?! Mario?!? After all those horrible names he called you at the Smash Mansion! Peach I would have expected-!" But Peach laughed and calmed Toad down.

"No, not Mario." She said quickly. " We're done for, now." she said.

"Then, who is it?" Toad asked with a puzzled look. "Anyone I know?"

"You should know him." Peach giggled "You were always getting mad at him at the Smash Mansion."

Toad thought about everyone he had yelled at whilst at the Smash Mansion, Marth, Link, Ike, Falco, especially. But he could not grasp the name of who Peach was speaking of. He sighed and laughed a bit. "Okay, I give up. Who?" he asked.

"Fox…" said Peach.

Toad smiled a huge smile and it felt good to smile after such a disappointing evening.

"Fox?" he asked "Fox McCloud, the leader of StarFox?"

"Yes, Toad." Peach agreed "That is who gave me this bear. He won it at the celebratory carnival Zelda hosted in Hyrule."

"Aww!" Toad said happily, "He gave it to you, that's so sweet."

"This scarf was his, but he tied it around the bear and told me that he felt better knowing I had something with me of his." Peach said touching the scarf and smiling sadly.

"Where is he now?" asked Toad while staring at the moon.

"He's in his own world, the Lylat System. You should know that." She smiled.

"But have you two always had this feeling?" Toad asked.

Peach turned the bear upside down to give herself some thought. "No, not really." She said remembering the days in the Melee Tournament. "Me and Fox hinted to one another maybe once or twice but other than that, we didn't really show one another any other feelings." She sighed once more as she went back into those times that were now way too far away to remember. "He had a girlfriend at the time or maybe a bit afterward. We gave one another a small chance but it ended in us realizing we were just too different from one another."

How so?" asked Toad with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well, I am human; at least that's what society makes out. And Fox, well, he's anthropomorphic. He's an animal capable of human feeling and speech and intelligence but, no matter what, they will always see the animal side of him. I don't see it, but they always seem to."

"So when did you two actually get together?" Toad questioned

"Just barely last Autumn, I think." Peach said. "I've lost track of the days so I am not really sure when it was."

"But how did it happen? I mean, you two choosing one another?"

"Well, it started out as a bit of a consolation period. He and his girlfriend had broken up and he needed someone to talk to so I listened. I did learn things I never knew about him, his crush on me, obviously. But I was his friend; almost a sister in a way."

"And then..?" asked Toad with a big smile on his face.

"Well, then came that one time where we were pitted together randomly against Sonic and Wario and the time when I was "kidnapped" and he rescued me."

"Aww…" sighed Toad. "You two sound like you really love each other."

"We do." Peach said while walking back to her vanity to replace the teddy bear, only to pick up another object. Which she brought back to Toad. "This was also a gift from him.

"It's a ring." Toad said eyeing it. "An emerald ring. A heart-shaped emerald ring."

"Emerald is his eye color and he picked it out." Peach said.

"Does he have anything of yours?" Toad asked while handing the ring back.

"Just my handkerchief and a necklace," Peach said while putting the ring on her finger and looking at it sadly.

"So in what way did you relate to me?"

"I just told you, I felt that there was no way for me and Fox to be together for so long and then-wham! There we were giving each other gifts and telling one another our feelings. It all comes, but within time." She said while patting his foot. "After all patience is a virtue…"

"That I just don't seem to have." Toad finished.

"No, you have plenty of patience." Peach laughed and hugged him.

They both sat there happily and thought about what the future would hold for them. Peach then yawned. "I think it's time we get to bed. It's been a long day and I have so much to do tomorrow. "Okay, then, Princess." Toad said hopping off her bed and heading to the door. "Thanks for cheering me up." Before he opened it though, he turned. "You really think it will happen?" he asked hopefully.

"All in time, Toad. Now, go to sleep. As your boss I command you to sleep." She laughed and stopped. "Wait! Toad." Peach said.

Toad turned and faced her. "Yeah, Princess?" he said.

"His actions say he does, my heart says he does, and he's even said it too. But do you really think he does love me?" She asked. Toad opened the door and turned to her and smiled. "Of course he does, Princess. Now, go to sleep." He closed the door gently and was gone.

Peach settled into her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I know he loves me." She said to herself, and then she rolled over and fell asleep dreaming of him and her together.

***Violet***

**Wasn't that a nice beginning? **

**Also I'm learning how to format my stories better so yeah, the next chapter will be up shortly.**

**As I've said before I can pair any characters I want together…I just can't convince the world that that's the way the story should go. Also, I don't know if Toadette is one of Peach's guards so she is an independent woman in here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR PEACH**

**Well, here it is! Chapter 2!**

As Peach slumbered peacefully in her bedroom, Toad returned to his post, answering the phones since Toadsworth had gone to a meeting in Iced Land.

As he entered the office of Toadsworth he sat down on the large comfy chair and sighed. "I just wish I had the patience." He said not before the phone rang. He grumbled but answered it.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver.

"Is this Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom?" asked a familiar voice.

"Why, yes it is!" Toad spoke cheerfully, "Can I help you?"

"I need to speak to Peach, the princess."

"Oh," said Toad, "She can't come to the phone right now. May I take a message?"

"No," said the voice testily, "Maybe you did not understand. SCREECH!"

A screeching noise had interrupted the caller, from his mouth and instantly Toad knew who it was.  
"Falco Lombardi!?" he asked loudly.

"Yeah." said Falco trying to control his screeching.

"What do you want?" asked Toad indignantly.

"I want to talk to Peach." He said with a false calm.

"Why?" asked Toad snottily, "So you can steal her from Fox?!"

Falco snorted into the phone but screeched a second later "This is important, you little 'shroom!"

"Who're you calling little!" Toad yelled back.

"This is an emergency! It is about Fox!" yelled Falco after another bout of screeching.

He had a strange sickness that made him screech uncontrollably instead of coughing.

"Well, what about him!?" asked Toad not giving up the fight.

"Calm down, dude." Falco said "Can we just talk peacefully?"

"I suppose so." Toad snorted back.

"Very well," Falco continued after some more screeching. "Fox has gone missing." He didn't sound like he cared much.

"I'm not surprised. With a partner like you, he should have every right to."

"Oh-SCREECH- I didn't call to hear this crap anyway! I don't even know why I'm even calling," shouted Falco into Toad's ear.

"How did he go missing?" Toad asked.

"Oh, now we're being friendly?" Falco shot back rudely.

"Just tell me!" yelled Toad banging his fist on the desk, making the paint jar that held Toadsworth's pens jump.

"Oh, all right. SCREECH! He was sent on a mission by General Pepper and I was to join him. But when they called him on the communicator he didn't answer. It was late and they figured he was probably asleep so they let it ride until morning but then they got a report that Fox's equipment had been found but he had not himself."

"You lost the princess's boyfriend?!" asked Toad.

"Gee, ya think!?" retorted Falco.

"Forget it, Falco! Thank you for the news and bye!"

And with that Toad slammed the phone down and began to pace the floor. He had known that this sort of thing would happen but now, it seemed to come all too soon. And how could he tell Peach? She would be heartbroken to know that Fox was missing for some time now. What am I gonna tell her? Toad asked himself as he paced the floor endlessly ignoring all the other phone calls that were ringing on the desk.

**The Next Morning…**

The princess was in a rush to get things done before the day had even begun. Something was not right with her at all. She was behaving strangely. Did she already know and want to get everything out of the way so she could go and find Fox herself?

"Oh, Toad! I just remembered that we have a meeting in Sky Land toady and I overslept! Of all days to oversleep!" Peach shouted while throwing the comforter off of herself and running to the closet to retrieve a dress to wear. She grabbed it along with a piece of the curtain hanging from her closet and ran into the bathroom to change.

"She doesn't know, I hope." Toad said while bringing her a breakfast tray of eggs, sausage and toast with grape jam. She nearly bowled him over as she ran out with her hair so wildly frizzed and her eyes so wide.

"Princess…" Toad tried as she almost lost her footing trying to shove on her heels.

Peach paid no mind and ran to the vanity to retrieve her crown and she even knocked over the teddy bear that Fox had given her. Toad saw it and after setting the tray on her nightstand ran to it and placed it back on the vanity.

"Princess!" Toad yelled as she almost knocked him over while trying to dial a number on her phone. She paid him no mind and had a conversation riddled with apology with a representative from Sky Land. "We are okay!" Toad yelled as she threw a pillow at him looking for a date book.

"I only have an opening for the 10th is that okay?" Peach asked into the phone while Toad tried to dive for her foot and missed.

"Princess, please calm down!" Toad yelled as soon as she had gotten off the phone.

"I am calm," Peach said while twisting back and forth and then tripping and falling on her face.

"Sometimes I think they work you tot the bone around here. I mean, I've never seen you have a rest day or take a vacation anywhere, And when it's morning you are always so occupied with the tasks that don't even need attending yet."

"I know I know!!!!" said Peach dusting herself off "But I was just worried that a war between the Mushroom World and Turnip Kingdom would break out!"

"Is that what the meeting was about Peach?" Toad asked while walking the breakfast beverage to her and then nearly spilling it on the delicate peach bedspread.

"Yes," Peach said finally calming down and taking her breakfast silently.

"And…" Toad prodded on while opening her curtains to let the sun into her room.

"And that's all." Peach finished while munching on a piece of toast and then silently attacking the sausage.

"Are you sure?" Toad asked cautiously while walking towards her.

"I am sure." Peach said while she wiped her mouth clean.

It only took Peach a little while longer to realize that she had more to do today.

"I forgot!" she squealed while jumping out of bed once more and knocking what was left of her breakfast onto the floor. Toad sighed and proceeded to clean it up immediately. "We have to see a family today! And then, there's Miss Milinda T.s wedding cake that needs to be finished! Oh, I should've remembered."

"Relax," Toad said while picking up her breakfast off the floor "Sometimes, I think they work you to the bone around here. I mean, I can't even get you to settle down like a normal person and eat a meal. You're gonna go nuts if you don't settle down."

That seemed to get to Peach and she stopped her wild turning and walked tot the vanity to brush her hair out. "You're right, Toad." she said while brushing her hair, "I do need to stop rushing everything."

"Thank you." He sighed quietly.

Looking at her in this scrambled state made him hesitate to tell her about Fox and if he didn't, there was always the chance that she would find out another way. So he straightened up and faced her.

"You had a call, last night, Princess," he said while she sat on the bed to put on her heels more calmly. "A call from who?" Peach asked. "Daisy? Zelda?"

"No," Toad said. "It was from someone else."

"Who?" Peach asked in a reserved manner.

"Falco." Toad said while sweeping up the mess of food on the carpet. "Falco Lombardi, you know him?"

"I think that's the name of Fox's co-pilot." Peach said while finishing putting on her shoes. "Yeah, it is. What did he want?"

"He had some news," Toad said, choosing his words carefully,

"News about what?" Peach asked with a slight worrisome look in her eyes.

"News about Fox." Toad said.

"Oh, really? What kind of news?" Peach prodded.

Toad waited for a while, he could just leave the conversation here and continue it this evening. He could say something about an event and derail her from the subject but he could see that the more he hesitated, the more her face darkened in worry.

"Bad news," Toad finished.

"Bad news?!" She exclaimed after spitting her tea out and jumping up off the bed.

"Princess, please calm down while I tell you this!" he yelled, but it didn't seem to be getting through to her.

"I need to know what happened! Did Falco say what happened?!"

"No, but just listen! You cannot go to him! You don't even know where he is and to make it worse nobody does."

And with those last words Peach stopped in her tracks and stood stock still for a moment. Toad walked up to her and then she fell. She fell so fast and her body seemed to shut down. All that ran through her mind was Fox. How kind he had been. How understanding. How human. Up until now Peach had been so happy with Fox, but she wasn't sure that he was alive anymore to continue her happiness. She saw many images in her mind, replayed from previous events and outings with him. Dancing, Walking, Smiling, and just being content. How could it be that her happiness would end so soon, she did not know. But one thing was certain and that was that she loved him and he loved her. Even through their differences.

Toad shouted for the Royal Nurse and sat there with Peach as she dropped off into a deep slumber. It was many hours later that the princess actually came to. When she did Toad was sitting in a chair beside her bed reading a book.

"Toad?" She asked. He shut the book and looked at her.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

"Did I faint?" She asked as he walked up to her and felt her forehead.

"Yeah, you did and you hit the ground pretty hard. Are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm fine." she said quietly. "It's just…" she trailed off.

"Fox." said Toad.

"Yes," Peach said in a small voice, "It is Fox."

"Princess you should have expected this. He is part of a team that does have to deal with dangerous things. Can you honestly expect me to believe that you did not see that this was gonna happen?"Toad said.

"I just didn't think it would happen so soon." She said quietly.

"I know you love him, princess." said Toad softening at her lament.

Peach looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh, great Star Spirits," She said "I need some help right now, can you please help me?"

Suddenly the room went dim and two of the Star Spirits appeared before her. "Yes, princess." said Eldar.

"What is it?" chimed in Mamar.

"I need to find a friend."

"Oh," asked Mamar "And who would that be?"

"You don't know him, but could you try to find him?" Peach asked.

"Who is he?" asked Eldar

"He's not from here. He is from another planet in another place." said Peach only then realizing just how far apart they actually were from one another. "His name is Fox."

Eldar and Mamar looked at her.

"Fox?" asked Mamar.

"Yes," said Peach looking at them, "Fox."

"Does he have a last name, princess?" asked Eldar.

Peach looked at them and could already see that they were judging the matter a bit awkwardly. "Yes, it's McCloud." They looked at her quizzically.

Eldar snapped out of it, but Mamar kept her shocked look.

"It's funny because someone somewhere also needed to find you, and they did have the name Fox McCloud. He said that you needed to be safe and that he is fine and working on a way out of his predicament." Eldar said while looking at her.

"Is he your friend?" asked Mamar a bit absentmindedly.

"No." Peach sighed. "He's more than that. He is the one love."

"LOVE?" asked Mamar in shock "What about Mario?!?"

"Oh, me and Mario fell out of it a while back." Peach said while twiddling her fingers. "But you were so happy with him." Mamar tried to protest.

"Yeah, for the moment." Peach said.

"Well, we are the Star Spirits and she is asking us nicely, so the most we can do is find her friend and give her his whereabouts." Eldar said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh would you Eldar? That would be the best thing!" Peach said with hope.

"We will." said Eldar leaving in a pop of glitter. Mamar followed a few seconds after with the same state of confusion on her face.

"Well," said Toad, "At least we know he's alive."

Toad sat back in the chair and looked at Peach.

"He is alive, that's all I need to know." Peach said. Though Toad could tell that she was eager to get to him and had she known his location she would have gone to him immediately. Toad watched her settle back into the bed and left the room once she had dozed off.

**Somewhere in the Lylat System…**

Fox looked at the moon as he thought of Peach and all that she was. He thought of how much fun they had been having lately, of how much happiness they now had.

"I hope she's okay." He sighed as he kicked his boot against the brick cell walls. "This place sure is damp, where's the air conditioning?" Fox asked absentmindedly, knowing full well, that wherever he was needed no air conditioning or didn't use such an appliance. Fox paced the floor like a bored Tiger. "I don't even know where I am, let alone why." Fox rubbed his head trying to remember what had happened to him.

All he could remember was going to Titania and resting for the night and then waking up in this place, wherever it was. "I really wish I knew where I was." Fox gazed at his tiny cell which was pretty depressing because the only things that were in it were a wooden bed, a mirror; half chipped a tiny barred window and himself. There was also a dim light bulb that hung from the ceiling. "Man, where is this place?" He felt around on himself for his Blaster. "It's gone!" he shouted. "And so is, my Reflector!"

He walked to the tiny window and looked out; it seemed like a fairytale setting because he was high above a vast purple ocean with nothing else but a few grayish black cliffs. A buzzard flew in the sky.

"Really, now," He said out loud "Where am I?!" A hooded figure seemed to pass by his cell door.

"Wait! Can you tell me where I am! You could at least tell me that much, I don't have any equipment so I can't radio for help and my Blaster's gone!"

But the voice that answered him was one of an eerie nature, it made the hairs on his neck stand up and it made his heart skip a beat. It was a strange voice that made him think of all the miserable things that had befallen him.

"You are somewhere so far and so deep that you will never be found, especially by Princess Peach." It said.

Fox's thoughts of hope seemed to thin after he had heard the sinister voice of whatever it was.

"And where is that?!" He asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Somewhere." The voice replied and then it drew in a breath, it made Fox feel afraid. And that was an emotion that rarely showed in the former leader of Star Fox. The figure then exhaled and spoke in a sinister voice

"Somewhere's all I'll say." And with that, the hooded figure glided away leaving Fox in a stuttering state.

"This place has already caught my disliking feeling. I gotta get out of here!" He shouted while running to the barred window and then he drew a long deep breath. "Peach!!! Where are you!!?"

The only sound that met him was a cold wind that stirred up a lone leaf on the cliffs below him. Wherever he was…

**Violet**

**This took a while to write since I can't find out much about Fox, like his feelings and whether of not he does get afraid. So yeah, the Third Chapter will be up eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR PEACH**

**Chapter 3**

**Corneria…**

In the office of General Peppy, Falco Lombardi, an ex-pilot sat with an annoyed look as he listened to the general speak of Fox to Toad over the phone. He really did not want to be there at all and in fact he could have simply refused to see the general altogether. But he did feel a bit guilty for reasons which he would not name, not yet anyway.

"I see," Peppy said into the phone while glancing sideways at Falco. The voice on the phone was angry and roaring at full pitch. Apparently Falco's story had proved untrue, Fox was no longer in touch with Peppy Command and team StarFox had disbanded two years ago. And now Falco was pulled into Peppy's office to sort the story out. Peppy hung up the phone a few minutes later and sat down at his desk. "Falco, what is going on? What is this story I am hearing from the Mushroom Kingdom? Fox is missing?"

"Sort of," said Falco while looking at the wall.

"Well, what's the **real** story? You ought to be ashamed of yourself for telling such a lie to those people."

"I shouldn't be ashamed of nothing." Falco snorted.

"And why not?" asked Peppy becoming annoyed at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Because I didn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing?" Peppy asked "Nothing indeed, you just lied to the Chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"He's not the Chancellor yet," Falco said while kicking at the ground.

"He's filling in as such and you should have known better than to go and tell them such a thing. That Toad was yelling at me like it was my entire fault that Fox has gone missing. Fox has not been in touch with me for over two years now, and then you come along and pull this."

"I needed to make up an excuse." Falco said.

"Well make up an excuse you did, you know what I am calling them back." He reached for the phone and then stopped. "On second thought, you will travel to the Mushroom Kingdom and tell them the real story. I think you should sort this matter out for yourself."

"I ain't going to no Mushroom Kingdom." Falco said indignantly.

"Oh yes you will, or I'll have you arrested."

"For what?!"

"For trying to cover up your crimes by using us as an excuse."

"You think I know where he is?" Falco questioned defiantly.

"Yes, I do." Peppy answered "And you will go and sort this mess out or else to the Cornerian Jail you will go."

Falco obviously had no choice so he was dismissed from the office of General Peppy and made to go home and get ready for the trip to the Mushroom Kingdom to tell the Princess the real story. He grumbled as he shoved some clothes in a bag and met Peppy at Peppy Command once more. Falco was to take the Great Fox to the Mushroom Kingdom and that was not going to be an easy task. The Cornerian's did not have a machine that could travel that far at their disposal so they would use the former StarFox Mothership. Peppy had gotten hold of Slippy and after a long discussion he obliged to accompany Falco so as to make sure the damage was fixed and also to make sure Falco did not take off . Falco and Peppy both stood at the Cornerian Airbase waiting for Slippy to arrive and once he did Falco could see that this was going to be one harrowing trip.

"Hey, Falco." said Slippy as he brought two suitcases out of the eco-friendly car over to the confused and annoyed bird. "It's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too." Falco said after Peppy gave him a menacing glare.

"Well, good luck Slippy, Falco, and may you both return safely."

So with that the two boarded the Great Fox and took off to the Mushroom Kingdom.

**The Mushroom Kingdom…more specifically Princess Peach's Castle…**

Peach was sitting in the gardens talking to a Toad who was about to have his home repossessed. The poor guy had told her that he was trying everything he could to pay up but the economy seemed to be slumping. Peach closed the matter by telling the Toad that she would extend his deadline and notify the company herself. After which, the Toad ran off smiling and waving. Toad watched him rush by and proceeded to the Princess.

"That seemed to have gone well."

"It did." Peach said "He just needs a bit more time, that's all."

"Time is of the essence." Toad said while sitting down by her.

"Exactly" Peach said smiling.

"So, what are we going to do today Princess?"

"Well, everything's finished. I guess we'll just sit back and wait for the Star Spirits to tell us where Fox is."

"You really won't stop until you find him, will you?"

"No." Peach replied quietly.

At that moment another Toad came running out to the gardens to fetch Toad, himself. This Toad was named Toadman. He wore glasses and had blue spots on his cap instead of red ones.

"Toad, ol' buddy," said Toadman in a royal yet friendly manner.

"Yeah, Toadman?" Toad asked casually.

"We have a meeting today."

"Not again!" Toad groaned "Can't we reschedule it? The Princess needs rest."

"No," Toadman said pulling a paper from his vest pocket. "We must meet these people they are foreigners, not from here and there are rumors that they may start a war if we refuse."

Peach who had been listening spoke "Well, who are they then?" she asked rising from the bench.

"They come from a place called the Lylat System." Toadman replied.

"Maybe it's Fox!" Peach said and rushed into the castle to prepare to meet whoever it was.

"Now, you've done it." Toad groaned following Peach into the castle.

So Toad and Peach prepared for their meeting with whomever from the Lylat system. Toadman had forgotten to mention that it was Falco and Slippy and not Fox himself so Peach and Toad headed to the Mushroom Kingdom Airport to find out themselves. Toad knew it was not going to be Fox but he did not want to crush Peach's hopes so he kept quiet. So as they watched the Great Fox descend from the sky they both waited with an uneasy feeling. Inside the Great Fox Falco was asleep while Slippy amazingly piloted the huge aircraft onto the runway of the Mushroom Kingdom. As the ship landed Slippy accidently hit the ground a bit to hard and in the barracks sent Falco onto the floor.

"Darn it Slippy!" he yelled.

"Sorry." Slippy said apologetically.

"Well, are we there?" Falco asked a bit rudely.

"Yes," Slippy answered, "We are."

So the two of them began to alight from the ship onto the Toad Town Runway.

Peach and Toad watched as Slippy emerged from the usual Arwing exit and Toad motioned for Slippy to come forth.

"Hello!" said Slippy full of energy "I am Slippy Toad and you must be Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, am I right?"

"Yes," Peach said as he took her hand and kissed it. "You must be a friend of Fox's, tell me, is he with you?"

Slippy looked disappointed "Um… actually…" he trailed off and looked back at the ship where Falco was alighting.

"Holy Terror!" shouted Toad.

"Nice to see you too." grumbled Falco as he headed towards them.

"Oh." Peach said through impending tears.

"Long time no see, Peach." Falco replied.

"But-" Peach began "Where-How-What-Where is Fox?"

"Oh, that is a long, long story." Replied Slippy sticking a thumb at Falco "And he's here to tell you the truth."

"Why, oh great Star Spirits!" shouted Toad dropping to his knees "Why?"

"Whatever 'shroom." Falco snarled under his breath.

"Shroom!?" yelled Toad in a fury.

"I don't understand…" Peach said sadly "I thought you guys were Fox."

"Oh, no Princess," Slippy said as the all stood there uneasily. "I have no idea where Fox is. I was sent by the now Commander in Chief Peppy Hare to bring forth Falco. I think he knows where he is, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Falco…" Toad gritted through his teeth while shaking his fists.

"What?" Falco asked in a surly voice.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Toad jumping at Falco and grabbing him by the throat and collapsing onto the pavement. Peach jumped back from alarm and Slippy pried Toad off of Falco. "That's enough guys." Slippy said while Peach held Toad back.

"You-you!" Toad yelled.

"Toad, please calm down." Peach said.

"I-I-what? Huh, do you think I planned for this to happen?" Falco asked.

"You sure act like you did!" Toad yelled while the other Toads all watched silently.

"Toad, please," Peach said while looking at Falco. "You mean you lied?" Peach asked tearfully.

"Not exactly." Falco replied.

"Well, then what!?" shouted Toad. He glanced at the other Toads watching "Does this concern you?" he asked loudly "Mind your own business." To which the other Toads scattered.

"I was sent here to tell Peach the story not the annoying little 'shroom." Falco said while picking a lint ball off his shirt.

"So then, Fox is really gone?" Peach asked as her blue eyes filled up with hurt.

"No," Falco said "Not exactly."

"Well, then where is he?!?" yelled Toad.

"None of your business." Falco snorted.

"None of my-? Why I outta!" Toad tried to go after him once more to which Slippy held Falco back and Peach held Toad back. Peach then looked at Falco.

"Tell, me the truth." She said sternly.

"I will, but can we continue this conversation somewhere private? Everyone is staring and it's making me uneasy."

"Very well," Peach said, "Come, we'll continue this discussion at my castle."

So with Toad still Fuming they headed to Princess Peach's Castle to hear the real story.

**Violet**

**Well, there it is the Third Chapter. Toad seems to have a deep disliking of Falco and Falco seems to return the feeling. Can anyone guess what the ****real**** story is behind Fox's Disappearance? You'll just have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**STAR PEACH**

**Chapter 4**

**Princess Peach's Castle…**

Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth sat across from Falco and Slippy. Falco seemed to be hiding something and Slippy was shocked to learn of Fox's disappearance.

"So," Slippy asked for the umpteenth time, "You really don't know where Fox is?"

"I've been saying that, Slippy, for the past hour." Falco replied with juvenile air.

"Cut the crap!" yelled Toad while banging his fist on the table. "He knows where Fox is, he just won't tell us."

"Calm down, Toad." Peach said in a reserved manner though, one could tell that she was saddened beyond words.

"I don't know where he is." Falco replied once more.

"You do too know!" shouted Toad shaking his finger in Falco's face.

"Get outta my face!" Falco yelled.

"Toad," Toadsworth began, "This isn't very good behavior on your part, you should try to talk to him a bit more nicely instead of with all these insults and accusations."

Toad was angry at the fact that Falco had lied and fed him some bullcrap story that had not one ounce of truth to it. "They're not accusations if they're true!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me." Toadsworth said.

"Please," Peach said trying to lighten the mood "Can we discuss this like calm reasonable people?"

"Thank you." Slippy said aloud.

"I will if the 'shroom will can it and let me do my talking." Falco said with a smirk on his face.

"Falco, that's enough." Toadsworth said.

"So," Peach asked as if they had been chatting about the weather and not the disappearance of her boyfriend. "What is the real story, Falco?"

Falco looked at her, damn, it was hard to stare her in the face and admit the truth. He did not know why he could not tell her right then and there. She had a look that made him ill at ease.

"The truth is that Fox is missing…"

"We know that!" Toad yelled.

"Quiet you!" Falco hissed.

"Bite me!" Toad said back.

"I wouldn't even imagine!" Falco shot back.

"Stop, stop, Stop!" Toadsworth said shaking his head, "Toad, you knock this childishness off and Falco, just ignore him if you two cannot say something nice to each other."

"I would," Falco said "But that guy keeps interrupting me.

"Both of you just stop?" Toadsworth replied to which, Falco and Toad ceased their remarks and gave each other puppy-killing glares.

"Okay," Falco sighed "I'll tell you the truth, Peach. I do know where Fox is but the only way for you to get to him is to journey to the Lylat System."

"Absolutely not!" Toadsworth said "I have enough problems on my hands without having to worry about where our princess will be."

"It's the only way." Falco said.

"It is not." Toadsworth said "I cannot, I will not allow it Mr. Lombardi."

"Toadsworth," Peach cut in, "I think it is the only way." She faced Falco with a look of extreme determination "Very well, Falco, when do we leave?"

"Princess," Toadsworth said hurriedly "I really must protest this proposal."

"But, the man I love may be in great danger." Peach said. "Please Toadsworth, I must find him."

Toadsworth sat there stroking his mustache and staring at the princess intently. He loved her since she was a child and he did not want to hear that she too had gone missing. But her determination, her lament at her love made him rethink his choice, finally he spoke. "Very well, just don't lose her."

So with that Peach went to her room to pack a valise. Inside her room she and Toad talked of the situation.

"I'm not too sure of this, Princess." He said while helping her stuff a few dresses into her valise. "What if you end up missing like Fox? The Mushroom Kingdom will collapse!"

"Oh, don't be silly." Peach said "You act as if I'm going to leave you forever. I'm only going to find Fox."

"If only it were that simple, Princess. But the Lylat System is way different from the Mushroom World. Way, way, way different."

"How so?" asked Peach while grabbing her parasol.

"There are things there that you could never imagine evil greater than Bowser himself."

"I'll be okay." Peach said while closing her valise "I assure you I will.

"But I don't wanna lose you." Toad said in a small voice.

Peach walked over to him and hugged him tightly "Oh, Toad you will never lose me!"

"I'm not so sure of that, Princess." He sighed.

"Can you help Toadsworth manage the kingdom while I'm gone?"

"I hope so." Toad said.

"Okay then, I gotta get going now. We need to get there as soon as possible and find Fox."

Peach carried her valise to the door and Toad opened it and together they headed to the Toad Town Runway to meet Falco and Slippy. At the runway Toadsworth was all tears and worry as he saw Peach off.

"Have a safe journey, Princess. We shall all miss you."

"I know," she said while hugging him, "Be good and watch the kingdom for me. I'll see you in a matter of time." Peach picked up her valise and headed into the Great Fox. "Be careful." Toadsworth said as the princess disappeared from view. On board the Great Fox Peach looked down at her two helpers and then as the ship ascended into the atmosphere at her whole kingdom itself.

The Great Fox was not a luxury airline so Peach found herself rooming in Fox's old room. None of the things he owned had been removed or touched. Peach grabbed a broom and swept up all the dust from the floor.

"For a sly fox, h sure is messy." She smiled.

At that moment Slippy walked into the room carrying an armload of things. He set them on her bed and looked at her handiwork.

"For you Princess," Slippy said with a lot of respect.

"Oh, thank you." Peach said.

"There are extra towels and sheets and anything else you need let me know."

"I will." said Peach as he left out the door.

"He's so respectful." She whispered to herself as she began to unpack her clothes and place them in the drawers. Outside, in the cockpit things weren't so calm. Falco was annoyed that Siippy was doing his best to accompany Princess Peach's needs. "She's not anyone special." Falco said as Slippy had returned from asking her if she would like something to drink. Falco could see that Slippy had little concern for his comments and he tried to make himself think bad thoughts about Peach but somehow, he couldn't. Slippy carried a cup of tea to the princess and decided to chat with her while Falco took his turn at flying the Great Fox. Peach welcomed Slippy into a spotless room that was well-organized.

"Good job, Princess." Slippy said handing her the cup of tea.

"Thank you." said Peach taking the tea and sipping it delicately.

"So it's true? You really are Fox's new girlfriend?"

"Yes, it's true Slippy. Fox has told you about me I suppose?"

"He said you were beautiful but now I really believe him, you **are** beautiful." Slippy said awed by her human beauty.

"Thank you but I'm sure I'm not the prettiest woman you've ever met. What of your fiancée, Amanda?" Peach asked.

"She's at home with our children. She wasn't too happy that Peppy wanted me to accompany Falco to your kingdom." Slippy laughed.

"I don't blame her. I wouldn't want my fiancé running around with a former Space Delinquent, even if he was once a part of StarFox." Peach said putting herself in Amanda's shoes.

"So," said Slippy "Have you any idea where Fox is?"

"Oh, Slippy," She sighed "I wish I knew, but I don't"

"Do you really think Falco had something to with Fox's disappearance?"

"I don't know him that well," Peach said looking at the Teddy bear with the red scarf around its neck; she had brought it with her. "So, I can't say."

"I know him pretty well," said Slippy in a whisper "Wanna know what I think?"

"Sure." Peach said.

"Falco is not just a surly ex-pilot of team Star Fox."

"Ex-pilot?" Peach asked "I thought he was still a member of the team."

"No," said Slippy "It's a long story and not mine to tell. We'll just say that Falco had made the wrong choice and the he now regrets it but in my opinion, Falco's holding Fox hostage somewhere."

"My, what an overactive imagination you have, Slippy." said Falco from the doorway.

"Oh, um…" Slippy had no excuse to give.

"We were only talking, Falco." Peach said "You needn't take offense."

"I cannot believe you would ever think of me as capable of such a thing." Falco said in a mock hurtfulness.

"How could I know?" asked Slippy "You've done other things in the past that even I couldn't have imagined."

"Oh, really?" asked Falco leaning against the door, "Like what?"

"I don't think the princess would like to hear about it."

"Umm…" Peach said "Actually it wouldn't hurt."

"He tricked you by blaming Fox's disappearance on Peppy at his Cornerian Army Headquarters, Peppy Command."

"That is true." Peach said but not unkindly.

"See?" said Slippy gesturing to Falco.

"It was not the way I planned it to go at all." Falco said while looking at the wall. "I was hoping you would have just accepted it yourself and left it at that."

"But she didn't." Slippy said annoyed "And now she's on her way to find him, wherever you have him."

"For the thousandth time!" shouted Falco "I don't have him! I know where he is and all but I don't have him.

"Sure." Slippy snorted.

"Quiet Slippy or I'll-" Slippy cut Falco off.

"Don't you have a ship to fly? Get in there and do it before we crash and the Mushroom World declares war!"

"War for what?" asked Falco.

"For killing their princess."

Falco got offended for once and left to the cockpit stomping his boots along the way. Slippy faced the princess and sighed. "Well, I better get back to my work, Princess." he kissed her hand and bowed. Before he left the room he made a remark. "I'll bet ya anything Fox is in Falco's house, wherever that is, tied up with a large amount of duct tape gagging his every word." He turned to leave but Peach stopped him.

"Wait, Slippy!" she called.

He turned around and faced her "Yes, Princess?"

"Just 'Peach' will do." She said smiling.

"Okay then, Prin- I mean, Peach. I'll see you later." And with those last words Slippy headed to the weaponry lab to finish his latest invention.

"They remind me of someone, I just don't know who." Peach said while sitting back down. She had been raised to give people the benefit of the doubt and it seemed only fair to treat Falco with such a feeling. But then again, she did not know Falco too well and she had no idea what he could be capable of. "They are silly." Peach said as she held the teddy bear to herself and lay on the bed. "I wonder where he could really be?' she asked herself aloud. She sighed sadly "Oh, Fox." Peach lay on the bed and fell asleep, worrying herself into submission.

It was a few hours later when she had awoken. Peach did not want to get up at all; she had a few nightmares about Fox. Yelling for help when no one could hear, being drowned by someone in a pool, being thrown from a cliff somewhere. And then someone else occupied her dreams someone she'd heard of but never met. She would not mention who to anyone but the person who occupied the dream told her that no matter what Peach did, she would not find Fox…not until his demise anyway. Slippy and Falco were staring at her after hearing her shriek for Fox repeatedly. "Are you okay?" they both asked in worry. Peach sat up and wiped her eyes, where surely tears were shed. "I'm okay, just a little nightmare."

"That didn't sound like a little nightmare, you were shrieking for your life." Falco said with wide eyes.

"Are you sure, it wasn't a huge nightmare?" Slippy asked.

"No" Peach said while lying back on the bed as if relaxing "It wasn't that important."

"Okay." said Falco "I gotta get back to the helm." With that he left the room leaving Slippy and Peach alone.

"You sure you're okay, Peach?" Slippy asked.

Yeah, I'm fine." Peach said "I dropped something."

Slippy saw the teddy bear lying on the floor "This?" he asked giving it to her.

"Yes, thank you, Slippy." she said taking it from his hands gently

Slippy had noticed that the scarf around the bear's neck and he couldn't help but ask.

"Is that…?" he asked staring at the scarf.

"Fox's scarf?" she asked smiling and touching the scarf gently "Yes, it is."

"He gave it to you?" Slippy asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, almost a while back now."

"Does he have anything of yours?"

"A sapphire necklace, you can't see it because it's hidden underneath his other scarf but its there."

"Did you know," Slippy asked "That that scarf on the bear was originally Fox's fathers?"

"Yeah, he told me he wanted me to have something really intimate." Peach said while lying back down.

Slippy rose form a chair and began to leave. "Get some sleep, Peach" he said "We should be in the Lylat System by tomorrow afternoon. So with that he left and Peach settled into Fox's former bed once more. "Fox…" she said while holding the bear in her lap and making it dance to soothe her nerves. Suddenly Peach heard a familiar theme and two of the Seven Star Spirits appeared before her. Eldar and Skolar looked at the princess with worry. "Hello your highness." Skolar said

"Hello, Skolar." Peach said "Eldar, did you find him?"

Eldar prepared to tell her the disappointing news. There was a super hard-to-break concealment charm over Fox's location so they could not find him to tell him. And on top of that the magic used for such a spell could not be overpowered by the Seven Star Spirits but they did send an old friend of Peach's to keep Fox company until she arrived. Peach listened to this and wondered if it was safe to tell them of her dream demon, as she called it. She decided not to and asked Eldar if they could keep trying.

"We will, Princess." Eldar said "But this won't be an easy spell to break, it will take quite some time and with our busy schedule we don't have a lot of time to attend to it."

"We found out that Fox **is **in the Lylat System, so you're definitely headed in the right direction as of now. We hope you find him and we'll do everything in our power to find him as soon as we can. " Skolar said soothingly.

'Okay, thank you." Peach said through tears "I hope you'll find him."

"We'll do all we can." They both said and they disappeared in a pop of glitter.

Peach was left to sit alone and think. She thought of where Fox could actually be. She lost herself in worry and softly cried herself to sleep. She didn't dare want to dream about him and all the horrible things that could be happening. And the Dream Demon appeared once more, warning her to not try anything to reach Fox. Peach had fitful night as she tossed and turned and kicked at the furniture.

In the cockpit Falco heard Peach's fitful sleep and felt bad. How could Falco feel bad for her, he hardly knew her all. Maybe that was it. Because he did not know her he did not want to hurt her. He felt worse as the night wore on. Even as he checked on her after hearing terrible cries for Fox, he wondered if he should tell her truth about Fox's whereabouts. He watched her settle down and left her to her nightmares. Slippy _would_ be in there from now until daybreak, but the truth of that was that he had fallen asleep and he was dead to the world when he was asleep. Falco resumed piloting the Great Fox but with every loud noise and every heartbroken cry for his ex-best friend, he felt worse for his crime…whatever it was.

***Violet***

**Sounds like Falco is having a guilty conscience and as for Peach herself, she can only have nightmares and worry about Fox until she finds him…if she does.**


End file.
